Million Dollar Crybaby
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: During Emily and Richard's second wedding, Christopher and Luke have a confrontation


_Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, wouldn't I be the awesomest person ever? But I don't, and while I see this story as a vast improvement from my last one, I think I'm still learning how to write these girls you call Gilmore. I'm not making any money off this, and God help me if I was. This is another scene adapation, from the episode where Emily and Richard are exchanging their wedding vows for a second time. I figured it would've been cooler if it had gone this way. Plus, I never liked that break between Luke and Lorelai. It make me cry. Really. sniff Have fun reading, and make sure to leave a review!_

**Million Dollar Crybaby  
By: James Austin Valiant **

"…when she had the chicken pox and couldn't eat anything but mashed potatoes? Or when she graduated high school? Where were you?"

Lorelai shivered. The vibes emulating from Luke made her uncomfortable. She knew Christopher was Rory's biological father, but at that moment, it seemed as though her boyfriend was making a good point. Christopher's genetics might've helped create Rory, but he hadn't been the dad Luke had been. Well, Luke hadn't been all dad; after all, most dads come home after work, he lived at work.

"Shut up, podunk!" Christopher yelled. "You are not her father! You will never be her father! I am sick and tired of being second fiddle to some diner owner who does nothing more than load the two of my girls up on caffeine and sugar! And somehow, you get her! You! Mr. Balding-Before-40 here gets the most important woman in my life! She belongs with me, Luke! She's too good for you!"

Luke was fuming, Lorelai cringed timidly. She saw Luke's fists tighten, and wonder if anyone had heard them. Christopher was not being quiet, nor was Luke. _ Oh god…_she thought, starting at the clenched fists, _is he going to hit Christopher?_

The teeth in his mouth grinded against each other sharply. "Listen, Christopher," he said, in a tone that befitted Joe Pesci, "I'm going to make this very easy for you to understand. I've been there for Rory and Lorelai. Even though they can grate my nerves sometimes, I've always been there. I'm sorry to say that the same can't be said about you. I was there, I am there, and I'll always be there. Dependability's my strong poi-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Christopher charged him with a yell. Driving his shoulder into Luke's ribcage, he got his back up against the wall and began hitting him with punches to his lower abdomen. Lorelai was worried; what if Rory saw this? What if someone who _wasn't_ Rory saw this?

"Chris," she began, going to pull him back, "come on, hon, you've had too much to drink. You're not thinking straight. Let's go get you some coffee and bread, ok?"

As soon as her hand gently wrapped around his bicep, she felt a slight jerk. "Stay out of this, Lor. I'm finally thinking straight," he explained, continuing to knock the wind out of Luke, "now leave me alone!" He flung his arm backward, just trying to shake her.

Instead, he knocked her down, flat on her butt. She felt a grand thud as she hit the ground, and proceeded to glance overto where she had been just a second ago. Christopher looked over as well. Their eyes met. He had never been like this before; he had never let himself get so out of control that he hurt her. Her bright blue eyes began to get cloudy, and her head sank to her chest.

"Lor…" Chris begin to leave to go over to her. Luke wasn't about to let him. Gaining a second wind, he grabbed Chris by his jacket and threw him to the ground. Squatting over the prone man, he lowered himself onto his knees. Kneeling over Christopher, Luke began to connect his knuckles with face. "Don't you touch her!" He screamed, "Don't you dare touch her or look at her or so help me God I'll-"

"Luke!" Lorelai cried. "Please, just stop…stop…" She began to sob openly, and her body shook as the tears began to stream down her face like a warm summer rain. The insensity of the fight seemed to melt away when she called for him. He rushed to her side. Luke's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her in tight.

Christopher struggled to pull himself up off the ground. His right eyebrow had swollen to two times its normal size, and his lip had been busted up good. Chris' face was peppered here and there with red and pink marks that made his face look like a combination of red licorice and Silly Putty. He stared with a drunken jealously at Luke and Lorelai's embrace, before stumbling away.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked. "Shhh, it's ok, he isn't here anymore." She remained sobbing in his arms, her whole frame racked with a violent shudder. "Come on, Lorelai, open up that big mouth of yours and say something or I'll tell the kids their mom was a back-up dancer for Showgirls."

This elated a slight giggle from the dark haired woman, but she still cried. "Luke?"

"What is it?"

"I want to go home."

She hadn't wanted anything to drink or eat. There was no talking the whole ride home; he hadn't informed Richard, Emily or Rory that they were leaving. An afterthought was all it was; he couldn't be bothered. He had to make sure Lorelai was going to be ok.

Perhaps there was a better way to handle Christopher rather than punching him in the face. Luke had been privy to his treatment of the girls for years; how Rory would get all excited when he'd say he was on his way, only to no-show and ruin the day. How Lorelai would struggle to make ends meet and could have used child support every now and then from Christopher. Every year, Luke made an effort to get Rory a birthday card because he knew Christopher wouldn't necessarily remember.

Sometimes, the normally scruffy man scared himself. He had been as much a part of Rory's life as Miss Patty, Babette, Andrew or Kirk. Well, hopefully, a bigger part than Kirk. He had been there for Rory, gone to her plays in elementary school, brought food to her when she was sick, gone to graduation. Luke made an effort to make Lorelai comfortable as well; he did the odd jobs around the house, made sure she was taken care of.

It was hard now, being in this relationship with a woman he had waited years for. She was emotional and full of drama, but he loved her. _God, am I thinking that? _The last person he had thought that about was Rachel. He stopped his train of thought and headed upstairs to where he had put his girlfriend to bed.

"Lorelai?" He knocked on the closed door. "Can I come in?" Slowly, he cracked open the door and came in. She was laying on the bed face, up, her eyes red and puffy. Her gaze was solely concentrated on the ceiling.

"Luke…" The only thing he had heard her say for the past hour was his name. Smoothing the stray strands of hair out of her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"What is it?"

"Luke, I'm sorry." Her voice croaked.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I hit him back."

"Not that, Luke. I'm sorry I didn't say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm all in, too. I should have said it that night at the restaurant, but I want you to know it now. I'm all in." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I don't want you to be wondering, I don't want us to be alienated because every time something goes down I turn into Mariah Carey post-Glitter…"

He cracked a small smile. A reference like that meant she was feeling a little better. "How about I stay tonight? Would that be ok?" He began to loosen his tie.

"Please." She paused. "I love you."

Luke's stomach flipped. "Excuse me?"

"I love you, Luke."

He took off his tie. "I can't say that yet."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not sure yet…I just don't know. Please, give me some time…it's a big step, I don't know if I'm ready to say those words yet."

Her hand fell on top of his, the smoothness of her skin caressing the rugged, worn hand of his. Lorelai met Luke's eyes, and reached up to stroke his face. She wasn't afraid that he hadn't returned her sentiments; she knew he loved her, and it would just take time for him to say it. She ran her fingers up and down his cheek, and he slowly sank into bed with her. Kissing his cheek, she cuddled up close to him, relieved that he was staying the night.


End file.
